


Steve's Daughter

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 Malama Ka Aina (Respect the Land), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: The 5 0 Team meet Steve's daughter Jenn at the High School football game.





	

OAHU HAWAII  
KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL

Danny Williams with his daughter Grace made his way onto the bleachers of the High school. Once he spotted Steve McGarret sitting he got onto the same level. "Hey All." Danny said. A loud round of heys came. 

"Hey Grace It's soo good to meet. Your daddy talks about you alot." Steve said. 

"Thanks, He talks about you too." Grace said. Everyone laughed. 

"We bond over it." Danny said. 

As the game went to half time Steve sat up straighter. "Half time show should be good." Steve said. 

"Glee club doing the half time show?" Chin asked. 

"Sure are. Gonna give us a taste of their Intersectional and Sectionals line up." Steve said. 

A voice came over the intercom. "WELCOME FRIENDS AND FAMILY. ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR HALF TIME SHOW?" He asked. Everyone Cheered. "GREAT. PLEASE MAKE WELCOME RIGHT HERE FROM KAHUKU HIGH THE ALOHAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As the announcer said that the Glee club ran out onto the stage. A girl with brown hair came up and started with Queen's "Somebody to love' When she hit the high notes everyone cheered. As the song ended the audience were on their feet. Once they were done with the first song a tall guy came out onto the stage. 

"Welcome. I hope you all enjoyed that song. We have a couple more songs for you guys. But first let me introduced our co lead Jenn McGarrett." He said. 

Everyone clapped louder. Danny, Chin and Kono both turned to look at Steve. Steve grinned proudly at them. "Thanks Glenn. I want to introduce my Duet partner today. Kyle Hydall. Me and him will be singing a song from a play we both enjoy For Good." Jenn said. 

As they get into the song everyone could see the emotion on Jenn's face. After the song the group formed again and they did Rolling Stones' "You can't get what you want" for their final song. 

After they were done every was on their feet. "THANK YOU THE ALOHAS. OUR GAME WILL CONTINUE MOMENTARILY." The announcer said. 

"Jenn McGarrett?" Danny asked. 

"Ok so when I was in my senior year of High school I got a friend pregnant. She didn't want to raise the baby. When I came back to Hawaii my dad offered to take Jenn. He helped me while I was on missions." Steve said. 

"She was the female DNA in the house after your dad's murder." Danny said. 

"Luckily she was at school. Hesse can't know about her." Steve said just then his phone pinged 

"Are you here?" Jenn asked. 

"She wants to know if I am here. Would you all like to meet her?" Steve asked. 

"YES!" Came four eager voices. 

"She and her friends will be in the choir room." Steve said. 

"Let's go." Danny said grabbing Grace's hand.

CHOIR ROOM

The whole Glee club sans the Football players of the club were sitting in the choir room talking when Steve walked in Jenn smiled and waved. "Everyone can I have your attention?" Mr Cueller hollered. 

"What's up Mr Cue?" Nathan asked. 

"We have the Governor's Elite Task Force here today." Sal Cueller said 

Ellot the school sex addict sauntered up to Kono "How ya doing, How bout me and you go to the concession stand and get us some refreshments." Elliott said. 

Jenn smirking to herself got up and walked up beside him. "Elliott she can probably kick your rump from here to Waikiki beach without breaking a sweat." Jenn said causing Elliott to whimper and move away. 'Sorry for him he forgets not all females think he's God's gift to women." Jenn said. 

"He's kind of cute." Kono said. 

"He's jail bait Cuz. Hi I am Chin you know I never met you, but your grandfather spoke so much about you." Chin said. 

"Thanks." Jenn said smiling and squatting in front of Grace. "Are you Grace?" Jenn asked. 

"How did you know?" Grace asked. 

"Cause my dad has been talking about you since him and your dad became partners. He even showed me a picture of you. Tell me would you like to come and sit with me and some friends of mine and help us choose some songs to listen to?" Jenn asked. 

"Can I Danno?" Grace asked. 

"Well Super Seal needs to find his human side and introduce us to this fine young lady." Danny said. 

'Fine. Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua meet my daughter Jenn McGarrett. Jenn is a Sophmore." Steve said wrapping his arms around his Daughter. 

"I loved the songs you guys all did out there." Grace said. 

"Well thank you." Jenn said. 

Just then everyone heard what sounded like gunshots. "Everyone stay here and get down." Steve ordered. 

Danny was torn. Jenn saw and smiled "Detective Williams? Go have my dad's back I will watch Grace in here. We will go behind the piano and play Angry Birds on my phone." Jenn said. 

Danny grabbed Grace and hugged her. "Stay here with Jenn and mind her." Danny said rushing off after Steve. 

"Danno worries alot." Grace said. 

"All parents worry. Come on let's play some angry birds." Jenn said getting her phone out.

4 HOURS LATER  
THE PALACE -FIVE O'S OFFICES

Danny had gotten Grace back to his ex's house and was working on the triad Gang. He looked up when Steve came in. "Listen, I didn't keep Jenn from you on purpose. I just assumed you had found out with the investigation." Steve said. 

"It;s ok Babe. She's a good girl. Grace said she had fun. It was the best school shooting ever." Danny said causing Steve to laugh. 

"Glad she wasn't scared." He said. 

"Rachel on the other hand is giving me hell. Trying to revoke my rights now." Danny said. 

"Sorry Danno." Steve said. 

"Don't call me that." Danny said.

2 DAYS LATER  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn was getting ready for school when she heard the engine of Danny's Camero come into the driveway. She made her way down the stairs and opened the front door for him. "Hey Detective." She said smiling at him. 

"Girlie how many times have I told ya to call me Danny?" Danny asked smirking at her.

"Don't know." Jenn said heading into the kitchen. 

"Where is Super Seal?" Danny asked. 

"He is coming back from his 20 mile swim." Jenn said pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Danny. 

"Thank you. By the way thank you for taking care of Grace the other day. She said it was the best school shooting." Danny said causing Jenn to laugh. 

"Not a problem. She's a sweet little girl. She sure does adore her Danno." Jenn said smirking at Danny. 

"So which one of those boys was your boyfriend?" Danny asked. 

"None. Just friends. Kyle the boy I sang with at the game is gay and is my best friend. So much so I pretended to be his girlfriend to help him ward off some bullies." Jenn said. 

"Well that was nice of you. But I sense you have a boyfriend." Danny said noticing her far away look. 

"I do. He graduated last year." Jenn said. 

"So what he has a job or what?" Danny asked. 

"He's in the Army. He got out of boot camp and they sent him over to Iraq." Jenn said. 

"I,M sorry." Danny said. 

"Thanks. Dad said your ex is giving you crap for the shooting?" Jenn asked. 

"Apparently you and Super Seal share as much as me and Grace." Danny said. 

Jenn laughed. "He's been talking about you since he "hijacked" your life." Jenn said. 

"Rachel didn't like that I took Grace somewhere there was guns. Didn't matter she was with you and it was nothing against you." Danny said. 

"None taken." Jenn said taking a sip of her own coffee. 

"She wants to take all my visitation from me." Danny said sighing. 

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Jenn asked. 

Just then the sliding glass door opened. "Hey Danno, Let me go and shower then I'll be ready to go." Steve said grabbing Jenn's cup. 

"Seriously? I just got it the way I like it." Jenn grumbled. 

Steve laughed and went up the stairs. "I see he does it to you too." Danny said laughing. 

"All the time." Jenn said. 

"To answer your question. There is nothing anyone can do. But Thank you for asking." Danny said. 

"Anytime you need someone to watch Grace. I will gladly do it. We had fun together." Jenn said. 

"Thanks. I might take you up on that offer." Danny said as Steve came running down the stairs. 

"Let's go Danny." Steve said placing the coffee cup in the sink and kissing Jenn's cheek. "See you later. Good luck on the test." Steve said heading out of the kitchen. 

"Hey Rambo I have the keys." Danny said going to look for his keys. 

Steve held the keys in his hands "These Keys?" Steve asked and then ran. 

"Jenn? You're gonna be an orphan cause I am killing your dad." Danny said running after Steve. Jenn laughed as she washed up.

 

LATER-AFTER SCHOOL  
EDWARDS MANSION

Jenn pulled up to the gate of the address she got from a friend. She was buzzed in and she pulled behind a nice Beemer. She got out and went to the door. As she knocked she saw Grace in a top window. When Grace saw her she ran down the stairs yelling for her mom. "Can I help you?" A woman with brown hair and a british accent asked.  
"Mommy this is Jenn. She and her friends took care of me while Danno and Super Seal went and got the bad men at the football game." Grace said. 

"Daniel left our daughter with a complete stranger." Rachel said flabbergasted. 

"I am sorry let me introduce myself. Jenn McGarrett. Steve McGarrett's daughter." Jenn said smiling. 

"You're Commander McGarret's daughter?" Rachel asked. 

"I am. I am 17." Jenn said. 

"Jenn and her friends sang at the football game." Grace said beeming. 

"Glee club always does a half time show at home games." Jenn said smirking at the little girl. 

"Please come in. I am sorry for being rude." Rachel said. 

"It's ok. I just wanted to come and introduce myself. I overheard Danny telling Steve you had some issues with him bring Grace to the game with the shooters." Jenn said smiling as Rachel shut the door. 

"Daniel has always put his job before me or Grace." Rachel said. 

Jenn smiled "The price of being married and related to a cop. Or frankly someone in the NAVY." Jenn said sitting beide Grace. 

"What grade are you in?" Rachel asked. 

"I am a Sophmore." Jenn said. 

"How did Grace come to be with you the other day?" Rachel asked. 

"Me and most of Glee had gone off the field and went to the choir room. I texted my dad and let him know. In a few minutes Dad came with Kono. Chin, Danny and Grace. We all were talking when we heard the gun shots. Danny was torn between leaving Grace and having my dad's back. I saw and told him me and Grace would play a game on my phone behind the Piano. Most of the time we sang some songs with the other glee kids. When Danny came back for her she was happy to see her. What was it you called him Danno?" Jenn asked smirking. 

"I love my Danno." Grace said smiling. 

"I know you do, Darling." Rachel said smirking at her daughter. 

"I told Danny if he had Grace and him and dad had something they were called too I could watch her. But I figured you would like to know who was watching her. So I thought I would come and introduce myself." Jenn said standing up. 

Rachel stood with her and smiled at her. "Jenn? Thank you for taking care of Grace." Rachel said. 

"Not a problm. Dad sees how much Danny loves his daughter. He wouldn't do anything to harm her." Jenn said getting her keys out walking towards the door. "Oh, The glee club is doing an Invitationals at the community center this Friday evening. If you would like to come and bring your husband. It's free to family." Jenn said.  
"Can we Mommy?" Grace asked. 

"I will have to check with Step Stan. I will let Daniel know by Thursday." Rachel said. 

"Alrighty. Bye Grace." Jenn said leaving. 

FRIDAY NIGHT  
OAHU COMMUNITY CENTER

Jenn and the rest of Glee were sitting in a row waiting for their turn to perform. Jenn felt someone tap her shoulder and seen Steve and the rest of 5 0 smiling and sitting in front of the Glee club. She was getting into the performance when she looked at the other end of the aisle to see Rachel, Stan and Grace come down the aisle and smile, "Danno!" Grace said running and standing in front of him 

"Hey Monkey. What are you doing here?" Danny asked. 

"Jenn invited us." Rachel said sitting on the other side of Chin. 

Just then an usher came and collected Jenn and the Glee club to get dressed and arranged on stage. "Good luck." Grace said. Jenn tweaked her chin while Grace sat on Danny's lap. 

After the performance was through Chin moved so Rachel and Stan could sit closer to Danny and Grace. "Daniel please forgive me for threatening to take your time away from you with Grace. I got worried when I heard about the shooting. I didn't know how safe Grace was until Jen came and saw me." Rachel said. 

"Wait Jenn came to your house?" Steve asked. 

"Yes. Said she told Daniel that if should something arise while Grace was with Danny she would be happy to take care of her." Rachel said. 

"She offered while I was waiting on Super Seal here to get ready for work the other day." Danny said. 

"She wanted to introduce herself to me since she was apart of Grace's life. Said she figured if she was gonna take care of Grace I would like to get to know her. Congrulations Commander your daughter is delightful. If she ever wants to come and hang out with Grace she can." Rachel said. 

Just then the announcer dimmed the lights and spoke "PLEASE WELCOME FROM KAKUKU HIGH SCHOOL THE ALOHAS!!!!!!!!" He said. Just then the lights turned on and the male Singer started the chorus for Queen's "Somebody to love". As the song progressed everyone was transfixed on the group. 

Once the song ended everyone was on their feet. After a while all the Glee club came out and sat behind the 5 0 gang again. "Danno can I sit with Jenn?" Grace asked. 

"Might want to ask her." Danny said smirking. 

"Come her kiddo. My lap sits just as well as your dad's" Jenn leaned her head between Steve and Danny and smiled at Grace. Grace ran around and hopped on Jenn's lap and giggle as Kyle who was beside Jenn tickled her. 

Danny leaned over to Steve. "You raised or helped raise one hell of kid Steve." Danny said. 

Steve turned and watched Grace and Jenn laughing. "Yeah I did." Steve said smirking. 

When the performances were over The Alohas were going to Sectionals. They all jumped up and hugged each other. Steve hugged Jenn to him. "I am proud of you." He said. 

Jenn smirked. "I know." She said kissing his cheek. 

Danny pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He said. 

"Whatever for Detective?" She asked. 

"For being just as nosy as your dad. Rachel said she was sorry for threatening to take Grace from me." Danny said. 

"I'm glad I could help. A girl need her dad." Jenn said going to hug Grace. 

Chin and Kono came over to Steve and Danny. "What was that about?" Chin asked. 

"Steve's daughter. Being like her dad." Danny said elbowing Steve softly. 

That was how the 5 0 came to meet Steve's Daughter. They all got to know her over time. And all were there for her during some tough times. But those are stories for other times.


End file.
